bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Strykia, Dontaine
Dontaine Strykia, later known as Reaper, was an Antrixian male that was considered a renegade by his people following his fall to the Dark side and rebellion against his family towards the end of the Clone Wars. The oldest son of the Strykia family, Dontaine would have eventually followed his father, Artur, to the position of High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth had he not betrayed his family. Initially, during his childhood, Dontaine trained to become a Jinsai Gai’din, apprenticed to his mother, Marissa Damodred-Strykia, and later to Master Jevan Metheyr. During the ending days of the Clone Wars, Dontaine succumb to the Dark side of the Force and murdered his Jinsai Master, his father, and his betrothed when he discovered his betrothed had secretly marriage his brother while Dontaine was away. Dontaine started a rebellion within the Commonwealth that was quelled by Republic/Imperial forces, coinciding with the Jedi Purge and instigating the Jinsai Purge. Branded a traitor and hunted by the Galactic Empire and members of the Commonwealth, Dontaine fled in order to regroup and find a way to defeat his new enemy, the Empire. Stripped of his family legacy and rights as a Commonwealth citizen, along with being alienated by the surviving Jinsai Order, Dontaine took on the persona of Reaper, and slowly began to look for a way to defeat the Imperials occupying the Commonwealth and take what he considered to be his right, the High Seat. When his twin siblings came out of hiding, mature and setting out on their paths of destiny, Reaper found himself at odds with them. Finally, after pitched engagements between the Strykia family members, Dontaine finally faced his siblings one last time. History Early Life Dontaine was born into House Strykia in 38 BBY to Lord Artur and Lady Marissa as the oldest of five children. He would be followed by his brother, Draygan, and the twins, Graydon and Allyson. The fifth would be a sister named Arina whose identity was known only to Marissa as she was born after Marissa went in to hiding. Within his first year, Dontaine was tested for and discovered to have Force-sensitivity. By the age of six, Dontaine was initiated into the Jinsai Order and apprenticed to his mother, setting him on a path to becoming a Jinsai Gai'din. By this time, Dontaine's younger brother, Draygan had been born. At first, Dontaine was jealous of the attention his younger brother received, but after he was apprenticed to Marissa, Dontaine began to bond with his brother more. Five years after beginning his training with his mother, Marissa gave birth to the twins, Graydon and Allyson. By this time, Dontaine had grown up a bit and was better prepared for the arrival of his new siblings. By the time the twins were a year old, Dontaine, at twelve years of age, was fully invested in his twins siblings, along with his training, which he took very seriously. Dontaine began to become very determined to acheive greatness, both within his family and in the Jinsai Order. It was also during this period that Dontaine began to receive grooming to follow his father as High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth. When the twins turned four, there was pressure to have them tested early for induction into the Jinsai. Dontaine was first to step up to sponsor his brother Graydon as an initiate. However, when the twins were accepted into the Jinsai, a Jinsai council transfered Dontaine's apprenticeship from Marissa to Jevan Metheyr. This was partially a polictical move, on the part of Dontaine's father and the Landsting, but also it was seen as a growth/learning endeavor by the Jinsai. Dontaine was very accepting at first, but as time passed, he did begin to resent the decision. Dark Path As his training progressed and Dontaine grew older, he tried desperately to maintain a strong connection to his family, especially with Graydon and Allyson. Dontaine, a once caring and charismatic youth, began to harden, especially as the Commonwealth was drawn into more incidents and situations stemming from the uprisings within the Republic. The conflicts that Dontaine and Metheyr were involved in prior to the start of the Clone Wars began to give Dontaine a edgier, raw emotion, side which he struggled to control and contain. Dontaine was always eager to learn as much as possible and as fast as possible. Some would describe him as arrogant and aggressive, especially after he had reached the age of seventeen. Soon his hunger for knowledge of the Force became more of a lust for power. His arrogance was apparent during his first encounter with the Dark side. His path down the Dark Side came much more swiftly after a chance encounter with a blue skinned force-user named Sev’rance Tann, an acolyte of Darth Tyranus. Donatine was convinced by first Tann, and then Tol Skorr that there was a deep conspiracy that involved the Jinsai, the Commonwealth, and the Jedi. Dontaine was told that his mother and father were using the upcoming joint training of Graydon and Allyson by the Jinsai and Jedi as a bargaining chip to keep the Commonwealth out of a Jedi conspiracy to overthrow the Republic. This meant returning the Commonwealth to an isolationist period. It also meant that the Jinsai weren't viewed as the equals that the Jedi espoused that they were. As Dontaine’s power grew, he started to feel that his father was keeping their people from their rightful place in the galaxy – as its rulers. He also began to resent his father for keeping him away from his home, family, and friends, all on the chance that he and Master Jevan could mend the rift between House Metheyr and House Strykia. The one thing that kept him grounded was his plans to marry his betrothed, Fara Corisso, once the Clone Wars had concluded. It was nearing the end of the Clone Wars that Dontaine discovered that his brother, Draygan and Fara had a secret relationship which resulted in the two being married while Dontaine was away. Dontaine murdered his Jinsai master, Jevan Metheyr, and set the scene to look like the Confederacy of Independent Systems had killed him in an ambush. As Draygan had broken his betrothal to Jehna Metheyr by marrying Fara, Dontaine went to Baron Vlad Metheyr to rally support behind himself. Metheyr had felt slighted, acknowledging that it was Artur Strykia who had broke the betrothal agreements and allowed the marriage to happen. Dontaine rallied support from House Metheyr, various other Houses of the Landsting, and mercenaries from the Dominion Imperium, starting a civil war within the Commonwealth. Coinciding with this conflict, Chancellor Palpatine (Darth Sidious) began the Jedi Purge. Ultimate Betrayal Dontaine began his crusade, attacking the Strykia's home planet of Landris, attempting to draw Draygan and his uncle, Edric, out and into the fight. Finding neither on Landris, Dontaine and his forces went to Antrixies and surprised the home fleet of the ADF ina swift attack. Dontaine struck at the capital as Order 66 was being carried out across the galaxy. While the Antrixian Commonwealth fell to occupational forces, Artur Strykia fell to a surprise attack by Dontaine. But things would not transpire as Dontaine had desired. Had Sev’rance Tann survived the Clone Wars longer or Darth Tyranus not been slain in the final days, he may have garnered a better position within the New Order. Had he been able to be an acolyte for Darth Tyranus, he would have had wealth and power. But Sidious saw him as an upstart and was willing to give him absolutely no power in what he thought was going to be his, the Commonwealth. He could either submit as the rest of his people had, or he would be considered a traitor to the Empire. The Imperials held all interests and had an iron grip on the Commonwealth. Gathering some Shiado Jinsai and some Dominion forces that were loyal to him, Dontaine fled the Commonwealth, hiding in the Outer Rim territories where his thoughts turned towards revenge and continued lust for power. Dark Times Dontaine who was now refering to himself as Reaper hid his fleet and followers in the D'Anjon Nebula, a field of gas left behind after a supernova in the Arkanis sector of the Outer Rim. From this "base" of operations, Reaper plotted his revenge and augmented his followers with elements of the underworld. Since Reaper trusted no one, he had two second-in-command officers - Whenya, who was in charge of the rogue Dominion forces, and Kurzon Xingus, who was in charge of the Shiado Jinsai and the criminal element. Reaper's quest to find and kill his mother led to a derelict station where Marissa and the Knyden Jinsai master, Les’sa Drima, laid a trap for him. Out of 11 T'stayans and 4 Shiado Jinsai that had arrived with him, Reaper was all that was left to face his two adversaries. Reaper would rather quickly dispatch Master Drima with a Force Wave attack followed by a thrust of his lightsaber blade into her mid section. Marissa proved to be a more challenging prey. They parried and attacked until finally Marissa's blade met its mark, gouging Reaper's face from his nose to his mouth and chin, then still lower to his neck and upper chest. Reaper lashed out at his mother in a blinding rage, wounding her with what he assumed was a mortal strike. Reaper staggered back to his shuttle sure that both of his opponents had been left lying dead on the floor of the station. Rebellion Era After sensing a ripple in the Force that Reaper hoped was caused by the twins, Reaper and his fleet explored a small asteroid field near the Velabri system. But there was nothing left of any interest to Reaper. In his quest for Dark Side knowledge and power, Reaper and his spies uncovered information about the Stones of Kooroo. The Stones are ancient artifacts believed by many to be the key needed to unlock the power of the Shrines of Kooroo. After learning the Stones were in the possession of a black market dealer, Reaper hired four bounty hunters to steal the Stones. But the hunters decided to betray Reaper and kept the Stones for themselves, hoping to sell them to the highest bidder. Reaper's search for one of the Stones brought him to Lotho Minor, a planet in the Outer Rim Territories where nearby worlds dumped trash and junk. The current holder of the Stone was an old Vyborg bounty hunter named Rokgun. Upon approach to the planet, Reaper sensed a dark presence. Reaper and his minions found the Vyborg dead and the Stone in the possession of a female Dark Sider. Several of his minions attempted to encircle her, but they did not take their environment in to account. The dark female easily dispatched his minions by telekineticly repulsing them away but this also had the effect of knocking large items of junk and debris on top of the minions. Reaper and the dark female engaged in a battle of sabers and Force ability. When the battle slowly began tipping to the dark female's advantage, Reaper chose to retreat vowing revenge another day. While Reaper continued to avoid the Imperials that searched for him, he also continued his quest to track down the stones that had been "stolen" from him. Members of his forces tracked the mysterious Dark Side woman to Manchi, where they encountered the woman and an Antrixian companion. While almost all of Reaper's group were killed in the encounter, two survived long enough to report that the Antrixian male was a Jinsai, and possibly Dontaine's brother, Graydon. The increased Imperial presence in the Manchi Sector prevented Dontaine's forces from investigating the encounter more, but put Dontaine on alert that his youngest siblings may still be alive and active in the galaxy. New Developments News spread throughout the galaxy of the demise of Draygan Strykia and the return of Graydon and Allyson Strykia to the Commonwealth. While Reaper was initially eager to openly attack the Commonwealth and attempt to either corrupt or defeat his siblings, he instead chose to search for the stones that he thought were still at large in the galaxy. He also had to concern himself with the birth of his first son, produced by a union with Aura Norcross. He focused on trying to learn if his son was Force-sensitive or not while he dispatched his forces out across the galaxy to try and find the remaining stones. He was also suspicious of the twins on Antrixies being the real twins. Reports of a mercenary group called the Nova Wolves, led by Allyson Strykia, reached him, along with an Antrixian Lord rallying exiled forces. When Aura escaped from his Muladore base with his son, Dontaine began to track her down, eventually tracking her to the same world that Graydon Strykia was using to gather Antrixian exiles. Confronting Aura and two fake Antrixians, Dontaine was able to kidnap his son, Rhaygar, and kill his opposition. The intervention of Melesa Antall and her group sent Reaper fleeing, but not before he was also able to kidnap a member of Melesa's crew, a Tapani Saber Rake named Zena Dystraay. Reaper initially thought Zena to be member of Graydon's forces, but found her to be just a vagabond. What he did also discover was that she was Force-sensitive, but untrained. Promising to train her, Dontaine made her his apprentice and new consort. Dontaine also learned of Graydon's forces gathering on a shadowport called Phantom Station. Reaper's Fleet When Reaper went into hiding in the Outer Rim Territories, his fleet of ships primarily consisted of the following: *1 Pergar D9 Mer'rak medium Cruiser (Blacktooth) *1 Lucrehulk Battleship *2 Dominion Battleships *3 Dominion Assault Cruisers *A few dozen Antrixian AT-20 Starfury Fighters *Several dozen Dominion Starfighters After the Skirmish at Phantom Station, House Metheyr would secretly augment Reaper's fleet with the following: *2 Pergar Midlorian-class Cruiser *1 Arentech Jen'Dar Battle Frigate *1 Arentech Kel'dar Corvette Also following the Phantom Station battle, Aaron Traabo approached Reaper about bringing the Dresden Pirates and their fleet to join together against mutual enemies. Reaper and Zorg formed an uneasy partnership to find the Stones of Kooroo. From his pirate and mercenary fleets, Zorg provided the following battleships: *1 Loronar Huntress-class Pursuit Cruiser *1 Santhe/Sienar Lianna-class Corvette *2 Sienar IR-3F Patrol Ships *3 Merkuni Drives Trenchant-class Cruisers *3 Scillal Designs 891c Akorec Strike Cruisers Appearance and Personality Dontaine is a strong near-Human with an athletic build. He has dark brown hair that he usually wears long enough to reach his shoulders. His eyes are brown with a red glow. After a confrontation with his mother, Dontaine was left with a nasty scar starting at his nose, running down his face to his mouth and chin, then still lower to his neck and upper chest. Due to his vanity, he began wearing armor and a custom face plate that not only hid his scars but also increased his intimidating presence. Dontaine is power hungry individual who displays sociopath behaviors such as manipulative, cunning, grandiose sense of self, lack of remorse or empathy, poor behavioral controls and an impulsive nature. Jinsai and Jedi Training During his initiation as a Jinsai, Dontaine was given the honor name, Stormfist. He excelled at the combat techniques of Shao'dengia Martial Arts. He studied the ways of the Jinsai Gai'din under his mother. Dontaine was eager to learn as much as possible and as fast as possible. That combined with his limit testing and his resistance to Marissa's ways of teaching, led to Dontaine being assigned a new master, Jevan Harkonna. After a chance encounter with Sev’rance Tann and murdering Master Harkonna, Dontaine fully embraced the path of the Dark Side. Through his choices and actions, Dontaine broke the 3 Oaths of the Jinsai and was branded by Antrixian and Jinsai society as Gaishan. RPG D6 Stats Type: Dark Side Gaishan DEXTERITY 4D Blaster 6D, Dodge 10D, Lightsaber 9D, Lightsaber: Form V: Djem So 6D, Lightsaber: Form VII: Juyo 7D+2, Melee Combat 7D, Running 6D, (S)Melee Combat: Shao'dengia 9D KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien Species 2D+2, Bureaucracy 3D, Business 3D+2, Cultures 2D+2, Intimidation 10D, Languages 5D, Law Enforcement 3D, Planetary Systems 5D, Streetwise 7D, Survival 9D, Tactics 5D, Value 4D+1, Willpower 9D, (S)Scholar: Shao'dengia 8D, (S)Scholar: Dark Side Lore 4D MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 4D, Beast Riding 4D+1, Capitol Ship Piloting 2D+2, Ground Vehicle Operation 2D+2, Powersuit Operation 5D, Repulsorlift Operation 5D, Sensors 5D, Space Transports 4D, Starfighter Gunnery 5D+2, Starfighter Piloting 6D, Starfighter Shields 5D, Swoop Operation 4D+1 PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 4D+2, Command 5D+1, Con 7D, Hide 6D+2, Investigation 6D, Persuasion 4D+2, Search 6D, Sneak 8D+2 STRENGTH 4D Acrobatics 6D, Brawling 7D, Climbing/Jumping 5D, Stamina 6D, (S)Brawling: Shao'dengia 9D TECHNICAL 2D Armor Repair 3D+2, Blaster Repair 4D, Computer Programming/Repair 3D, Demolitions 6D, First Aid 5D, Lightsaber Repair 5D+2, Melee Weapon Repair 6D+2, Power Suit Repair 4D+2, Security 5D+1, Space Transport Repair 2D+2, Starfighter Repair 4D, Starfighter Weapons Repair 4D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Backfist, backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, dislocate limb, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, iron fist, weapon block, weapon steal. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: -1D to all rolls when facing an opponent using any other forms. Advance, brawl, defensive stance, disarming slash, heavy strike, push, quick strike, sarlacc sweep. Lightsaber Combat Form V: Djem So: -1D to parry attacks. +4D to attack rolls, this bonus is reduced by 1D for each round of combat with the same opponent to a minimum of 1D. Falling Avalanche, fluid riposte, heavy parry, two hand thrust. Lightsaber Combat Form VII: Juyo: -2D to attacker's parry or dodge. +4D initiative. +1 bonus to attacks for each Dark Side Point. -2 defensive rolls for each Dark Side Point. Assured strike, back thrust, circling thrust, swing strike, vornskr's ferocity. Force Skills: Control 7D, Sense 6D, Alter 8D+1. Force Powers (these are the known powers that Reaper possessed): Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Burst Of Speed, Channel Rage, Concentration, Control Pain, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Stun. Sense: Battle Sense, Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Force Track, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Surroundings, Shatterpoint Sense, Shatterpoint Strike, Shift Sense. Alter: Force Blast, Force Bolt, Force Jump, Force Wave, Injure/Kill, Kinetic Combat, Repulse, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Force Combat: Melee, Hide Force Sensitivity, Lightsaber Combat, Perfect Telepathy, Projective Telepathy. Control & Alter: Control Breathing, Drain Energy, Force Lightning, Force Weapon, Inflict Pain, Lightning Burst, Memory Walk, Shroud, Waves Of Darkness. Control, Sense & Alter: Affect Mind, Control Mind, Masquerade, Projected Fighting, Rend, Telekinetic Kill. Sense & Alter: Detonate, Dim Another’s Senses, Force Blinding, Force Breach, Greater Force Shield, Kinetic Release, Lesser Force Shield, Obscure. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Due to the effects of the Dark Side, Dontaine permanently suffers emotional out-bursts. They can be slight but usually they are intense. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with a Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on a ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of a Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 15 Dark Side Points: 18 Character Points: 30 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D damage, Difficult), Jinsai Ben’sai Knife (STR+1D), Jinsai Telescoping Polearm, Custom blast vest (+2D physical, +1D energy), Custom face plate (see below). Model: Custom Face Plate Type: Personal armor Scale: Character Availability: 4 Game Effects: Armor: +1D physical, +1 energy (head). Infrared Imaging Module: Ranged up to 200 meters, allows vision based on heat. Multi-channel Comm Unit: Includes comlink encoder, ranged up to 50 kilometers, and external amplifier. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Strykia Family